Tattered Papers
by The Bone of the Pen
Summary: "At times like these, the only hope we possibly have... Hope? I gave out that word a long time ago. My entire life was spent in creating numerous Stories, whether based from Legends, or a fiction made by my Ever-creating mind"
1. There'll be a Life to Pay

At times like these, the only hope we possibly have... Hope? I gave out that word a long time ago. My entire life was spent in creating numerous Stories, whether based from Legends, or a fiction made by my Ever-creating mind. It hurts. I can clearly see the limits of a human mind can store over a while. In order to compensate for the lack of space, my cursed Brain had started to remove my emotions. I can barely, no. I can't feel happiness anymore. But that doesn't mean I can't feel pain. I can't handle it anymore... I just want my curse to stop. To rest my head, To stop grinding this _keyboard._

To Start Over again.

"Is that what you truely want?" A voice said softly. Looking around, I saw nothing but however, as I scanned more thoroughy, I noticed something glimmered. I saw a silhouette. It's glimmering body well hidden, except for the Distorted, Glimmering air.

"W-Who... Ar-re Y-You?" I said for the first time in years. It was a painful process. My throat's parched dry, But I needed to do it.

The Silhouette turned into a Girl who had an Elegant green dress, and an Elegant Throne made from leaves and branches.

"I am Gaia" She sat down on her Throne. "And I have an offer for you"

I would take any offer just to actually remove my Curse.

"Y-Yes?" My throat ached all the more, But I set that aside.

"Perfect then! I will place you in another life" She looked at the endless sky of Monochromatic Codes. "But, in exchange, After you die, I would have you sent to missions. The more you enjoy your life, the higher the price you'll have to pay" She looks at the clock in my room.

"I..." Breathing in air, I willed my throat for the pain to come. "Agree!"

"Mmm..." She nods in affirmation. "I'll see you at the end of your new Life then"

And with that, everything turned black. Including my senses.

* * *

Waking up, I looked around. There was a load of dust and smoke around me. Could I have been dreaming and my house is actually on fire? After the dust dispersed, I had found myself in a field. Around me was a lot of teens. Looking at my hands, It was much more healthier and younger than my previous body. Gaia did keep her promise about being placed in another life.

"-I summon another familiar, Mister Colbert?" Turning my head towards the voice, I found a strawberry-blonde haired girl, arguing with a an Older Bald man.

"I am sorry Louise, but that would be tarnishing the laws of Brimir himself" The Man apologized

The girl, after huffing and puffing, made her way to me.

"You!" She points at me. "Yes! You! Come over here!" I do as she complies.

She pulls out a stick, a wand, as far as my mind could tell. She chants something in a language I can't understand.

"Be grateful for this, commoner" She said with words, clearly meaning anger.

"What do-" She kisses me. After getting out of my Shock, I pull away. "What did you do that for?!" I demanded

My left hand burned shortly after. I kneeled on the ground while clutching my burning hand. It took most of my willpower in order to restrain myself from shouting. The pain finally stopped. I looked at my hand. Runes, as they were called, were etched. Although, the Runes kept constantly changing, until it finally stopped at a set of runes.

"What did you do to me?" I asked out, my expression displayed 'Annoyed'

"From now on, You are now my familiar" Scanning through my memories, I found the meaning of 'Familiar' and It does not sound good.

Basically, For my life, I will serve this Girl. With. My. Life. But am I in the place to complain? This is just a life given to me by Gaia. Thank her. She even let me keep my memories, and most importantly, my previous life.

"Ahem" Snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked and saw the Bald Man. "Can I please see your Runes?"

I handed out my Hand for him to see. Using a piece of Charcoal, he copied the runes to parchment. Observing One last time, he finally nodded and thanked me.

"That's all for today class. You may now go to your respective rooms" As if a bomb, waiting to explode, All of these students left. Almost quite instantanous. And they all flew away, throwing one last glance at the Girl. They all flew away... Like Magic. Wait... this is a World of Magic. Isn't it? Heading towards a Stone Castle, the Girl was walking. I followed her

* * *

Chains... Chains and a Book stood by him. He furiously wrote and grinded the quill, hoping to match the stories being constantly created in his head. The Book was a Library, comprised of 10 Libraries, which each Library i consisted of no less than a trillion books... So, to sort things out, the Book was... well, Not a Average Book. But rather, It is much bigger than a Galaxy and It definitely keeps getting bigger and bigger every second. After a few more seconds of writing, the book exploded. He sighed. His work was finally done. He was going to pick a successor. Happens to be unluckily me.

* * *

That dream... That was me. My name used to be Delrich. I can't remember my family name anymore. Shaking off my thoughts, I rose and looked at my 'bed'. A pile of Hay. Atleast, It's better than the cold stone ground.

I looked at my 'Master' as last night, she told me to call her. She was still sleeping. I looked at the window. The moon. No. The moons, one green, the other red, are in the middle of the nightsky. As I left the room, silent as I could, and breathed in deeply. Sleeping was something I never done a Long time ago. Looking st the Runes on my hand, I set my mind on it. This was a New Life, and these Runes prove it otherwise. I wore the Golden Ring with a Sapphire encrusted on it. I just had found this on my pocket. Along with it said,

"Goodluck with your New Life"

-Gaia

After muttering a small thanks for her, I decided to explore the place.

Exploring the unexplored areas, I came across two lovers. A boy with Blonde Hair and a Girl with Brown hair. Maybe, I shouldn't interrupt them. While sneaking past them, I couldn't help hut snicker at one of the boy's lines. I've been compromised.

"How dare you" The Boy called out "Interrupt into our Business?" He got a rose and pointed it at me. Something told me that It was a Wand.

"Sorry, But I'm just exploring the area" I apologized. He lowered his rose.

"Wait..." His eyes glinted. "Are you the one who was summoned by Louise?" He demanded immediately

"If you talk about the Girl with the Pink hair, then yes" I answered

"Well then," He begins "You are forgiven" He dramatically flicks his hair upwards, which made the girl giggle.

I nodded at him, then continued off walking. While exploring, I encountered a Dragon and a Fire-Creature thing.

This, I can agree, Is the strangest world that I have ever seen yet.

* * *

The Bone of the Pen is here. And I am the author of this story. Clearly. So, If you see any errors or something, Please review me and I will fix it. This is also my First Story. So, before we depart, Please Rate and Review this story.

FaQ:

Q: You said that you were Sane Light Aribeth in your Profile Page. How come you said that this is your First Story?!

A: I, First and Foremost, Is related to Aribeth in only being cousins. He told me that "He was too busy in Life" to continue his Story, so he gave me this account. He said that I may delete stuff as I wish, And start anew, OR, I could continue "Bad Time in Tristain". However, I may know Undertale, but that's it. Only the name. I can't continue it for that reason.

Q: But! You could play it yourself and Update the story!

A: I don't have a copy of the Game and I don't think I'll waste my balance on my Steam to get that Game.

Q: Were did you learn to Write? Teach me too!

A: Self learned. I can understand why you want me to teach you. Your "Were" should be"Where". Get a English teacher to teach you.

Q: Who is the OC?

A: Not gonna tell. He's gonna reveal himself anyways in Chapter 3

Anyways, Goodbye Readers!


	2. Destroyed History

Sup **guys, And Holy Damn. 300+ Views, 4 Follows and 2 favs already?! Thanks guys for all the support. I appreciate that. Really. Just think of that last chapter as a Prologue (Even so if it is the First Chapter). Anyways, First time I'll be using Third person mode (Only on Shirou's perspective). So, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter II:** Destroyed **History**

* * *

Shirou looked around him. Archer had somehow teleported them on a hill. One could've said that this Hill is normal, except for the fact that it was barren and swords littered around. Looking down, Shirou saw fire on the foot of the said Hill, past the fire was a desert. The sky was a dull orange, and Gigantic Gears were found in the sky. He was holding "Bakuya", yet the sword was Chipped considerably. He was holding on it, to support him. He looked at Archer at the top of the Hill.

"Hmph. The foolishness of you appearing here," Archer made his own Twin swords vanish. "Knowing that you're no match for me. A sham who never had a Goal of his own. Obsessed with his own Ideals. Is it finally clear to you that that's what you really are?"

Archer continues his Monologue. "Saving people just because you want to is a Mistaken Des-"

Shirou has heard enough. He projects another pair and Charges at Archer. Archer smirks and projects blades of his own.

"I see then..." He parries another attack. "Yes, Yes! The one who must deny me the most, must be Shirou!" Archer laughed gleefully like a maniac. Another of Shirou's pair of swords gets destroyed.

* * *

Shirou huffed and puffed. He finally did it. He managed to beat Archer in their Death duel.

That was the hardest thing he had ever done.

To beat his own self.

* * *

After mostly completing my nightly exploration around the place, I had formulated a small map inside my head. I can now, mostly get around the place without getting lost around. I remember talking with Louise last night. She was clearly impressed by my knowledge of politics and different sciences and magic. I think because of that, she slightly respects me now. Not in the point of Awe-ing me, buf to the point of now treating me harshly. Maybe, I sh-

"Kya!" Breaking out of my thoughts, Instincts told me to reach and grab something forward. I had grabbed a maid's hand.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss" I apologized while pulling her up

"It's okay, but be more careful next time" I helped her in picking up the clothes scattered around the floor.

"Okay then. My name is Delrich, as far as I can remember..." I trailed off. Shaking my thoughts aside, I continued. "What's your name?"

"My name is Siesta" She introduced herself with a small curtsie.

"Pleasure meeting you Siesta" I bowed to her in return. "Anything you need help with?"

"No. It's quite troublesome to receive a favor from an aquaintance, isn't it?" She giggles

"Ah yes" I let out a small chuckle. "But I'm serious here" My face had a 'You can't stop me' expression

"Um... I guess you could help me..." She lets a nervous gulp. "Please follow me then"

* * *

"Say Siesta," I looked at the stars above the sky. "How many siblings do you have again?" Then I looked at the fountain we were washing the clothes on.

"7 of them" I looked at her. "And I am the eldest of them"

"Wow..." I paused. Finding the rights words to say. "You have one big family. Huh?"

"Yes and now, all the clothes are now washed. Thanks for your help Delrich"

"Huh? Please don't call me Delrich, Call me Del or-" I paused. It I say 'rich', she's gonna clearly make fun of me

"Or- what?" She asks

"Just call me Del then" I extend out my hand towards her, gesturing a handshake. She accepts it.

"Pleasure meeting you again Siesta. Have a nice day"

"Yes, you too Delry" I sighed. Even if my nickname is not 'rich', It's still a bit annoying to my senses. I started to walk towards anywhere.

* * *

Rubbing my eyes, I was awake. Sitting up and yawning groggily, I fixed my hair. I looked at Louise and remembered to wake her up if the sun is somewhere in sight. Looking at the window, I see the sun rising in the horizon filled with trees.

"Hey, Hey" I poked Louise. "Hey! Wakey wakey!" I shook her body. Still not waking up. Darn. "L-"

"*purr* Si-er Ca-eyya. 5 m-e min-es" Well, that was rather wierd.

"WAKE UP LOUISE!" I shook her violently. Almost instantly, she woke up and started yelling.

"YOu! WhY dID yoU Do ThAt?!" Louise said, her voice clearly sleepy. She yawned.

"You told me to wake you up around the time the Sun is to be seen. I only did what you told me" She looks at me then sighs and looks at the window.

"Good familiar then. I have a bit of doubts if I still want a Manticore for a familiar..." She says to herself. "But I will never cross out the Dragon in my list" She continues to talk to herself.

"Um, Louise? Shouldn't you be preparing for school now?"

"Oh! Right. Thanks for reminding me then. Can you please leave then?" She said while rubbing her eyes

"I know" I left the room, leaving her to her own business.

* * *

While outside the room, I recalled the different places around the school. There was the Fountain in a courtyard, A dining hall somewhere, A big gigantic door somewhere, And other places. I wonder what's in that Door? I felt something rather strange there. After a while, Louise left the room. Still looking sleepy, she yawned.

"Hey Familiar"

"Yes?"

"You said you know many things about magic" She sighs. "Can you discover a theory on why I can't do magic properly?" She blushes afterwards.

"Sure Louise. Let me see one of your spells then and give me time to analyse it"

"Um, How do you do that without magic?"

"I will simply see and compare it with all of the spell fails I know. If one matches it, then I know what's the problem then"

"Okay then... I will cast a low level levitation magic then" Louise pulls her wand. She aims at the clouds.

 _"Levita, un rasi!"_ Louise chant

s. Afterwards, the clouds she aimed at explodes, luckily, the explosion isn't big, but it does make a good display. A hole in a cloud.

"So, can you identify it now?" She asks me. I search through all my memories.

* * *

So, you found out the reason why my spells explode?" She asks me again

"Yes. You may not believe me bu-" Kirche interrupts me.

"Good morning Louise~" Louise, at this point, Facepalms. She clearly hated Kirche.

"Ara! What's the matter Louise. Can't you see I'm greeting you good morning?"

"Fine" Louise sighed. "Good morning Kirche. There, Happy?"

"Thanks Louise. You make my day" I took notice of Tabitha beside her. She really is a silent one. She reads through a book. A rather thick one.

"Let's go Tabitha" They walked to the staircase.

"That annoying Kirche. Can't she just leave me alone?" After a while, she calmed down.

"Let's go to the dining hall then" I said. She nods and follows me.

* * *

Yup. This place is still rather grand. 3 Long tables are in the room. They are all filled with Mages, each with red, black or brown capes. Louise is wearing a black cape.

"Louise" She looks at me and I continue. "What's up with the different cape colors?"

"They represent the Year Levels of the students" She points at a brown cape. "The brown one are for First-years" She points at her own cape. "This is for Second-years" She finally points at a red cape. "And those are for Third-Years"

"Thanks for that rather detailed explanation" She nods at me then sits down on her chair.

"Um, I hate to say this, But familiars are supposed to eat outside, so, You can't exactly just sit down there"

"Okay then" I stand up from my chair and goes outside.

Roaming around, I see the dragon I saw last night. Now that I see it closely, I decided to approach it. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Hello?" I whisper at the dragon. It stirs and wakes up from it's nap. It looks at me with beautiful emerald eyes. I can clearly tell she is a female dragon and she has sentience.

"Kyuu?" Through body language, I can tell she wants food and asks me if I have some. I shook my head.

"Kyuuu. Kyu" She asks me if I could go and get some food for her. I nod.

After going to the kitchen and asking for some food to feed a dragon, They give me 3 steaks in a plate. I'm also quite hungry, so I ate one.

"Hey" I said. Her head perks up and looks at me. " I brought you some food" I gave her a steak.

"Kyuu. Kyu" She thanks me and eats it. After she finished it, I gave her the other one. She hugs me. or um, with her size, squeezes me.

"H-Hey, I-if you squeeze m-me, Then t-there will be no f-food" She immediately lets go of me.

Okay then, now that that's done, she slept and I took that as a signal to leave.

Everyday, you can seem to meet new friends.

* * *

 **Sup guys. The author here again. Thanks for following and faving my story. Anyways, the reviewer, If you insist on telling me so... There. Bought it from Steam. Ya happy? Might play it later. Anyways, thanks for reading chapter 2 of the story. The Bone of the Pen, signing out!**


	3. Grasping Reality

**Sup Guys. I'm here again. (After a long delay. So sorry for that). So, let me see... Someone PMed me. He said if I could make a transition to Third person mode. Let's see if I have enough resources to make the switch... Ookkaayy... I sadly don't have enough. I have 666 prana, but I need 667... (I spent about a good 6 rewrites for a 3rd p. mode. I am not satisfied so, Imma stick with 1st person) *Insert Illuminati theme here*. Anyways, I'm sure next Chapter would be Third Person mode! Anyways, enough chitchat.**

 **Review. It's at the most, the best thing as a guest you can do.**

 **You must be stupid to believe I own this. I don't clearly own Fate/Stay Night or Familiar of Zero. There! Ya happy Aribeth?! (Stupid Template crap he dared me to use)**

* * *

After that faithful meeting with the sentient dragon, I found myself, somehow, in a table. It was clearly a tea party that Louise 'invited' me to. There were cups, spoons, sugar and stuff.

"Okay, so why did you drag me here again?"

"Hmm?" Louise loses her attention at the cups and looks at me. "Simple actually. Today is the familiar bonding day"

That was rather simple. That's what she said.

"Okay..."I said awkwardly while looking at all directions except her way. I see the blonde-haired boy I saw yesterday. He was with another girl, this time, it was also a blonde.

"Hey Louise" I said. "Are they siblings?" I asked, pointing at their Direction. Louise rolls her eyes.

"Yep. 6th Person to ask me that question this month." She fixes her gaze at the Blondies. "No. They are lovers, although, Guiche is a playboy"

"Ahh. I see" I nodded. Over the distance, I watched them. Doesn't he already had a Girlfriend last night? He sure breaks up and gets another girl rather quickly.

"Who is she?" I said, pointing at the blonde haired girl.

"That's Montmorency. Although, we do call her Monty" I nod. Montmorency is rather a mouthful to say. Monty isn't.

"Good Afternoon Miss Valliere. Here are your tea Madame" A maid served us some tea and left.

I took a sip at my tea. "This tastes quite delicious. What's the blend?"

"That tea? It's called 'Mid Day's Delight'" It sounded like one of those 'Ceylon' instant tea that you can buy off export stores. "I don't know what it's made of specifically"

I sipped my tea in silence. Louise does the same too. Well, this is getting rather awkward. I decide to break the Ice.

"Nice weather we're having" Of course. That is always, and will Always be the Ultimate Ice breaker. It's the most commonly used First question.

"Yeah. I think so too" Louise fidgets in her seat. "Strange. We should get to know each other" I nodded and agreed.

"Who should start?" I asked. She makes a 'Of course you' expression. I get the expression she wore.

"Darn" I sighed. "Of course it has to be me. Anyways, to start off, My name is Delrich, as you already know. I am a writer, that's why I know many things. Whether it be Sciences, up to Magic itself. Mo-"

"You never told me you were a Writer"

"You never told me your Name" Silence...

She breathed in. "My name is Louise Francoise Valliere"

"Yes, thank you for answering my question"

"No problem I guess" Again, nothing to discuss about, making it awkward again. Silence.

Darn. That was the Hardest and Loudest smack I ever heard. Turning to the source of the noise, I saw a peculiar sight. Guiche with a red, hand-sized print in his face. Montmorency angry. And the brown-haired girl that Guiche was flirting yesterday crying.

It doesn't take the Sharpest Tack in the box to put Two and Twos together... Well, judging from some of the faces there, It does seem to need the Sharpest tack, as their faces are filled with confusion.

"Y-You said t-that y-you loved me" The girl sobbed.

"A-Ah. Katie, I c-can Explain" Katie ran away however. Leaving Guiche and Montmorency alone. Hmm? Why is a Maid over there? She's a brunette. Well, Goodthing. Blonde hair is kinda making me sick already.

"Guiche..."

Nothing is more dangerous than a Raging woman. Well, except for maybe a Yandere? Women are unpredictable anyways.

Guiche kneeled down to his knees and begged. "P-please Montmorency. F-Forgive me"

Sla- I caught her wrists before she slapped him.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Didn't he already learned his lesson?"

"Him?! This is the sixth time that this Happened... This month!" W-..?! Looks like someone doesn't learn.

I sighed. "Do as you please now" I sidestepped.

Slap. Guiche got another Slapmark on his face. Montmorency then stormed off and left the scene. It didn't take too long for Guiche to recover from his Shock.

"You!" I looked behind. I saw Guiche scolding the maid. Darn, what is up now? I walk to them again.

"If you didn't just go and give me this bottle, then None of this should've happened" S- Caught another slap again.

"H-How dare you! Release me this instant!" He tried to wiggle his arms free to no result. Instinct told me to duck. I did and a Fist sailed above my head.

"Hey! I don't know who you are, but Stop. You're just lashing at people right now"

"I don't need a Commoner to tell me what to do!" He finally freed his hand by violently jerking it.

"Well! Sometimes you do!"

"That's it! You and me! Duel in the Vesteria Court" He points at a Direction. "In 10 Minutes!" He walked off towards what I presume the court.

"You!" Louise shouts from behind me. "Why did you have to do that?! Apologize to him. Now!"

"No" Confusion forms at Louise's face. "I said no. He should be the one to apologize to her" I look at the maid. Worriedness is her expression right now.

"Fine then! Do whatever you want! Be killed or something" The second time someone walks out on me.

"What's your name?" I asked the maid.

"Catherine" She replied.

"Catherine huh?... I'll keep that in mind"

I started to walk towards the Vesteria court.

* * *

"Wow. I clearly didn't expect you to come" Guiche said while yet again, flipping his hair dramatically.

"Well, Neither did I to be honest" I replied. I'm not exactly to sure about my combat capabilities, but I do know I have an A+ for humor.

"Ha! You got a good sense of humor. But are you sure You wont back down? Last chance" I shook my head. I took a brief scan around the field. I see a couple of familiar faces, but no one overly important. Key word: Overly.

"Well then, You shall know me as Guiche the Bronze" Let the fun start!

I started my pace at running towards Guiche. Surely I can land a good punch. He waves his rose around with a flourish. Rose petals dropped to ground.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Did you really expect me to fight you with my beautiful fists?"

At that time, the Rose petals sprung to reveal Metal Constructs. They were quite overly decorated and crafted, but something told me that they are still made for combat. Valkyries. Those are what they are called.

"Behold, My Beautiful Bronze Maidens!"

I ran towards a Valkyrie and ripped it's arm off. I succedeed and now, I have a rather basic weapon. In this fight, weapons are accepted, stones or chainsaws. I held it and bashed it towards the head of the construct in front of me. I swung down hard and this time, the construct's head has been destroyed.

"You could've just asked me if you wanted a weapon you know" I looked at Guiche with a deadpan expression. Suddenly, he threw a small petal at me. It grew to be a ornately crafted sword. Made from Bronze I pressume.

"If you pick it up now, there will be no returns. Similarly, you could just yield a-"

I picked up the sword and swung the sword upwards in a neat cleave, cutting the Valkyrie in half. Strange. When I picked up the Sword, I felt Faster and Stronger. Knowledge also flew into my mind about how to use this Sword. A Longsword that is. I scanned the field again, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw some people biting their nails. Most importantly, I counted the amount of Valkyries left. Five of them. All unarmed.

I dashed towards another Valkyrie. This time, it blocked with its arm, but it was also cleaved through. One down, Four more to go. It repeated like this for a couple of seconds. Soon, After defeating the last one, I took a Dash a Guiche. He summons another set of Valkyries, creating a barrier around him. All of them were definitely armed this this time. Some had Maces, Some had Longsword like me, and some had shields.

I dashed again and slashed at a Valkyrie. It parries my Overhead cleave, blocking it. Seems like this are smarter and stronger than the last ones. I got punched and flew back a couple of feets. I stood up and looked at Guiche with another Deadpan expression.

"Really?" I said

"What?"

I picked up some dirt and threw it at Guiche's eyes. It blinded him for a couple of seconds. Just enough for me to clean up the rest. Like a blender with fruits, I sliced through the rest. Just as I thought. Guiche controls the Valkyries he created, as they were practically training dummies without him seeing. When he opened his eyes, a Blade was pressed against his neck.

* * *

"..." Silence... This has been going on for a couple of seconds now.

"So... What are you supposed to say?" I asked

"I yield then" He finally answered. After a few seconds, he sighed. "I can't believe I was beaten by a commoner"

"Did you go all out?"

"What? Of course not. I never expected that to happen anyways"

"Well, I guess It's your fault again for losing"

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. What's your name?"

"Me?" I'm surprised, Why did he ask for my name? "Delrich"

...

"I'll remember that. Until then, next time, I'm not going to hold back" I smirked at his challenge.

"So will I, Guiche"

* * *

Man. This felt good. A day outside from writing, Wins a duel, befriends the loser you dueled with, and Get a good meal at a kitchen. Huh. This is quite a bit suspicious indeed. However, It might just be a Coincedence.

"Delicious! Please send my regards to the cook!" I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Siesta. She was smiling proudly. I walked to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"W-What? My L-Lord, W-Why did y-you do that?" Stutters formed at her speech.

"Huh? What's up with the new title now?" I asked. She instantly forms a blush around her cheeks. "Did the kitchen staff create the title for me?"

"Y-Yes!" Of course. I knew what was happening around here. I wrote too much romance to simply not know. If I still hadn't known this after 3 years, then wow. Am I not dense as a Steel Board?

"Siesta!" A voice from the inside of the kitchen ranged. She immediately enters inside. So much for a friendly talk. Oh yeah! Almost forgot.

Third time a person walked out.

Are people here just not rude?

* * *

 **Okay, so If you didn't notice, I changed some of their Personalities. Quite Drastically actually. Guiche became the Man who sticks to his words type of person (A.K.A, An Awesome dude to hang out with). Louise is less hot-headed and more open-minded (I hate that she's a [5 letter word here] in the Anime and Novels). Montmorency is somewhat more patient and slightly (only a few drops) more sadistic. Katie? I don't know. Aribeth tells me that she just runs off everytime. (Dark Thoughts: possibly commit [6 letter word here. Hint: To kill yourself]). Anyways, hope ya all enjoyed that Chapter. And please. Review. Authors' bloods are reviews afterall. Have a nice day. Man. If theres anything Aribeth is better than me at writing, it's definitely the Fight scenes. Note: Make him write the rest of the fight scenes when He got spare time. Also, speaking of which how Delry managed to rip the arm off a Valkyrie. Simple, he is a Servant (Spoiler!), and we all know that Servants are stronger than humans. (Seriously. An E rank in strength in servants is somewhere a C rank for a Human).**

 **Thou shall must click and write a feedback on the Review button. All feedbacks are accepted. It's the Author's Blood.**


	4. Grail's War

**Now people. The chapter you've all been waiting for... The chapter where I do a Third-Person mode! My thoughts in doing this was like: 'Yeah sure, Why not? What could possibly go wrong?' Okay, so, here's a friendly warning: Chapters beyond this chapter would be Non-Canon to the FoZ canon. (Who needs Aribeth's templates!?) Anyways, Sit back, grab some popcorn, and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Review. It's at the best, the best thing as a Guest you can do.**

 **Wow. You must be stupid to believe I own the two awesome anime (But FS/N is more awesome to me). (If you do, then may God bless your Soul). Fine. FS/N and FoZ are clearly not owned by me. (If it was, then Shirou would be much more OP and FoZ won't be a Harem Anime). (Well, that was a lot of parenthesis-es)**

Delrich, in his own words, regretted accepting that stupid duel with Guiche. He was swarmed by people aski-

"Hey! How did you beat him again?!"

* * *

"For the Tenth freaking time..." Delrich muttered under his breath.

"Idiot! He's just plain Badass!" People can be quite annoying sometimes, surprisingly... Not.

However, His patience can only last so long. After a few seconds passed, he practically shoved everyone out of his way.

"Curse my luck" He grunted as he made his way to Louise's room. A safe refuge in his own words. He never really interacted much with Louise, his Master, but from what he could tell, she is quite a Nice and a somewhat well-mannered person. Somewhat.

* * *

Delrich, after shoving countless of times (to him atleast), finally managed to reach Louise's room, enter it and lock it. But however, something was wrong. Safe refuge? He just jinxed it actually. A small group of Louise and her friends formed a circle.

"Darling~ You did good out there~" Kirche? He doesn't even wanna start.

"Thanks I guess" He said out in a monotone voice. Delrich smirked as he noticed that she sighed and sat down again.

"I hope you do know why we're here right?" Montmorency asked

"I already figured out this much" Delrich said. Positioning his fingers in a pinching motion and setting a small space, about an inch, then sighed.

"Take a seat then and make yourself comfortable. We're going to have a long talk" Louise gestured in a vacant seat. Right next to Tabitha, who since He entered the room, haven't spoke anything yet. Although her nose isn't buried on that book anymore though. How she reads while walking? He'll never know.

"Countless..." He paused. "Questions" He winced.

"Okay then, let's start" Louise said while looking at the ceiling for a few moments, before she looks at Delrich again. "How did you beat Guiche"

"I sa-" He was cut off. He was going to answer the same towards the other students.

"Honestly" Tabitha said before being silent again.

"Giving me the silent treatment huh?" He said before sighing. "Fine, to start off, I am Delrich-"

"We already kno-" Kirche said. Of course, every good story starts with an Introduction.

Delrich fixes his stare. It made Kirche shut up. He began again. "As I said, I am Delrich. How I managed to beat Guiche?" He removes the glare he gave Kirche. "Honestly, I don't know" Soon, after he said that, Confusion formed at their faces.

"B-but how don't you know?"Montmorency gasped

"I don't know. The best thing to describe what I felt is that," He sighed again. "I became Lighter and Stronger when I picked up the Sword"

"Okay then, now that it's answered, anymore questions Louise?" Delrich asked. He's not really in a hurry. He's got plenty of time in the world acrually.

"Can you explain why in this Morning, I can see words over you?" Louise asked. He didn't know what she was talking about.

"Excuse me?" He asked

"Yeah, what are you talking about Louise?" Both Kirche and Montmorency said at almost the same time. Almost.

"Here! I wrote down what I saw from you earlier" Louise hands Delrich a piece of paper. He looks at it.

 _Class: Archer_

 _True Name: Delrich_

 _Alignment: True Neutral_

 _Str: C+ , Agi: B+ , End: C+_

 _Luck: C , Mana: A+_

Delrich blinks once, then twice. He even rubbed his eyes. Could this be an Illusion? After blinking one last time, he mustered courage, and looked at Louise.

"Louise," Delrich began. "Welcome to the Holy Grail War" He smiled sadly.

"W-what?" Louiee asks. She had every right to. She was just asking Delrich some questions when she handed him a piece of paper. Then he suddenly welcomes her to a 'Holy Grail War' thingy.

"Holy Gr-" Kirche was interrupted by Delrich.

"I apologize sincerely, but can you all please leave?" Delrich asked the other girls. After some expected resistance, he managed to drive them out of the room. (He did NOT kick them out)

"Okay then" He started to speak. "The Holy Grail War... A secret war that it's participants are only 7 mages and 7 servants. However, it seems to be placed in another world. Dimension no less. And looks like the 'secret' part doesn't apply here, as almost everyone knows magic"

"Okay" Louise nods, taking down some notes in a parchment. Then suddenly, the words came to her like water bursting from a broken dam. "W-war?! B-Between m-me and Other M-mages?!" She drops the parchment she was holding earlier.

Delrich sighed. "Yes Louise. Although, if you do win, you get the Holy Grail, a Omnipotent Cup which can grant any of your wishes"

"All my... Wishes?"

"Yes, although, in the world I came from, you can back out from the War by a special kind of a church. It seems it can't be done here"

"Fine. And then... I-I accept... I guess..."

"The Dangers will be very real Louise. I am a servant. Servants are legends given form, to fight in the war, alongside their Masters. Currently, I don't even know my own Legend. My memory is still quite a bit fuzzy"

"It's not fuzzy, You don't even know yourself except your name." She looks at the window seriously. "What will I do to win the War then?"

"Right..." He said while rolling his eyes. "Anyways, what I recommend you to do is to Hide right now. It's the best option currently..." He said, before nodding to himself.

"We need a strategy, don't we?" Louise asks. Sure, she played Chess sometimes before, she knew that you need to have a strategy to not be defeated... Unless that is your strategy. High Risk, High Return when successful.

"Brilliant. And besides, we need Information for the others"

"I see... Well then, you are dismissed then..." He stood up after a few moments, and left the room. A little click sounding after he secured that the door was shut. Little did Delrich know, that Louise immediately started writing a farewell letter to her beloved sister.

* * *

Delrich practiced his Sword Skills. He should be prepared for Close-ranged combat. One could never be too prepared. He definitely knew that the Boost that he was given with a sword wouldn't be clearly enough to overcome a Melee-Class Servant, like Saber. Assassin? He would be no match whatsoever as he would be guarding every side of his body. Lancer would be a bit of a problem. The long lance or spear should keep him at bay at most. Specially with a Basic Longsword. Caster? Utilizes Spells, but weak when directly confronted. Berserker? The insanity is both a blessing and a curse. It increases physical power, but reduces sanity, making them easier to be trapped or checkmated.

But Noble Phantasms give the Legend a Edge in combat. Although, they require much prana. Hell, other than that, he didn't even know his Noble Phantasm or multiple, provided he has any.

"Eighteenth" He said as another Branch from a tree came off. He examined the Cut. "Not quite precise, but would suffice"

He cuts another branch. Again, he examined it. He smiled a bit. "Now this is the cleanest cut I had done so far" The flesh of the Branch, clearly cut through. It wasn't like the ones he did earlier. Most of them looked Jagged. Some of them snapped off before he could Slice it, and one just snapped the sword Guiche gave him in half, asking him to create another Sword.

"Haza, cuteru" Turning around, Delrich saw Tabitha, performing a spell. It was probably a Wind Blade spell, as he saw a small glimmer of air cut through a branch.

"Hey Tabitha" He said. "What brings you here?"

"Tell you" The silent bluette said.

"What?"

"Familiar Exhibition"

"When is it going to happen?" He asked the bluette.

"Two days" She answered. She then turned around and sat on the base of a tree and pulled out her book and. You know what she does.

 _"Does she do anything else except reading?"_ Delrich thought. It was highly possible that could happen, but somewhat unlikely. He soon gave the thought two cents, Meaning the thought landed in the "Non-Urgent thoughts Bin"

He turned around and crafted the branches he cut off into arrow- no. Sharpened sticks, and left the longest, most curved stick to make a bow later on. Yup, he has no Idea whatsoever if he actually owns his own Archery set, as a Archer.

"Well, better go and find some rope or something to make a bow" He said as he walked towards the stables. No doubt they'll have some rope.

Yep, the stables do have some spare rope for him. Delrich thanked the keepers of the stables and left. He immediately got working on the bow. He examined it.

 _"Not the best bow in the world, but should work perfectly"_ He thought as he nocked an arrow in place. He then aimed at a leaf. Soon afterwards, a 'Twap' was heard and a leaf with a gaping hole in the dead center can be seen.

"Ara, ara~. I never thought Delry was good with Archery~" Kirche's voice rang out somewhere. He didn't exactly despise Kirche, but he is just annoyed by her the Seductive aura around her AND the nickname, but it sadly stuck. But hey, she hasn't done anything wrong to annoy him that much. Maybe he should talk to her, or else He'll be a snob. And he hates Snobs.

"Hello Kirche" He greeted in response. "Is there anything you need?" He asked, his voice slightly friendly, but was closer to neutral than friendly.

"Ara~ I never thought that Delry would finally let his guard down around me~" Okay, Delrich definitely knew that she was just straight out teasing him.

"There isn't really a reason for me to Ignore you Kirche" He said, looking at her with a friendly expression. He seriously misjudged her actually, she can be quite a good friend, or maybe it's just a mask for him to end up in a bed. Either way, he could use some friends for a change.

"Again, is there anything you need? Or maybe just drop by and chat with an acquaintance?"

"Well, I never really thought you would call me an acquaintance actually, but I came to chat" He raised an eyebrow at this. Mostly, people just came by to others to ask for something, but she came to chat with him (and tease him). It's definitely worthy of being called one.

And so, they sat in the grass and talked about everyday things. Like normal friends. Yes, Delrich realized something. Her personality changes drastically, but not quite polar-leveled change. Like she looks at you less as a 'toy' and more of a Human being capable of emotions. Yes, Kirche is a good friend to have.

"I have one question though" Kirche asked. He raised his eyebrows, indicating that he is listening. "Do you mind telling me about the Holy Grail War?" He expected that coming actually. It can't be avoided.

"Well, in my world, that's a Highly guarded secret, doesn't seem to be the case here, so I'll tell you. Be prepared for somewhat a long story with a lot of questions" Kirche nods and signals him to start.

And so, he told her about the War, about how it's possibly the smallest kind of war, with only 7 pairs of people fighting each other in a deathmatch set. As expected, Kirche asked questions, but not as much as Louise's questions.

"And so, if the war ends, If you and Louise succeeds, you'll still disappear?" He nods.

"I don't know, but if people really do want me to stay or something, then maybe I can use my wish to make myself a part of this world" He said.

"Huh. I guess it can't be helped then" Kirche sighs afterwards. "But I'll try to help you win then"

Delrich's eyes widened. He knew, no matter how skilled a mage is, they almost can't defeat servants themselves, only support their own servants. Only Enforcers, as his memories told him, can possibly match a Servant in a fair fight. Kirche is clearly no Enforcer, and thus, can't fight them directly.

"You can't do that. If you fight them, you'll only possibly get killed" He said.

"Ara~, but who said I'll be fighting them directly. I'll support you, not fight them" He sighed. This is sure a 'Kirche Trademark', pure stubborn-ness. He sighed, then looked at her, and sighed again.

"Fine, but don't haunt me if you get killed"

"Ha. Don't worry, I won't" Kirche then laughs afterwards.

"Darn, Tabitha's looking for me now. I gotta go, Catch you later" She dusts off her clothes and used a levitating spell.

Delrich returned to his Archery training, and he was nailing most of the hits. If he wasn't getting good shots, then what kind of an Archer will he be then?

 _An Archer who is a Swordsman, considered the 'Weakest_ _Mage' yet he beat Gilgamesh. A maker of swords, yet his creations will never be his._

What was that? A thought just randomly appeared out of nowhere, and told him about an Archer. He sighed and stored it in his "Research later" bin. For now, he had to go to Louise. She must've been looking for him now.

 _Unlimited Blade Works_

* * *

 **Sup guys, So, I just made a decently long (In my Standards) chapter. While 2.3k Words may not seem very impressive, go ahead and feel free to actually try to make a chapter with the story still making sense. Hmm, If I were to describe my writing style, it would be a mix of someone who creates a half-assed detailed chapter and someone who makes a Short, but satisfying chapter. Also, You should know who is the Archer. (If you don't, then get lost. This place is a field with Spoiler Mines XD) Most people shouldn't be able to figure out who Delrich really is (If you think you know who he is, then feel free to spam me XD). Most-to-All people should never had expected the "Louise gets dragged to Grail War" idea. Yup, a good twist to the FoZ storyline. Anyways, see you all I guess.**

 **Review. Reviews are love, reviews are lyfe.**

 **Huh? You're still here? Impressive. But now, I ask you to get out. The chapter's done bimbo. XD**


	5. Learnng Reality

**Sup mah Peepz! I just made a chapter (If it wasn't obvious enough). Well, 4 reviews? Meh, Imma reply then. (Let it be Known that I can't count properly)**

 **Zelbitch : HAHA XD. Your Name tho... Anyways, he is Not related to Shirou whatsoever.**

 **Neema Amiry: One word response huh? Damn son.**

 **Guest: Stated Above, Not related to Shirou.**

 **Guest: Oh, you better keep reading, he'll get pretty epic by then. Even able to **** other's *****.**

 **Censored Early to Mid-Game powers (Read: Chapter 7+)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FS/N or FoZ. I do own myself. Period. End of disclaimer.**

* * *

Sure, going to a place with a tsundere wasn't bad right? Think again. If that tsundere was very, _very,_ pissed off, then why bother? Simple actually. Louise threw Delrich an apple to the head and well, He doesn't want to talk about it.

Yes, atleast, he managed to get a friend, even at the cost of being blown up by spells.

"Those really hurt" He said as he started to regenerate his injuries. A broken arm and a dislocated leg from the blasts. It's pretty strange even then. Louise, aside from torn clothes, suffered no damage whatsoever. Yes, he would have to research it about later. Another thought gets dumped on the "Research later bin". He then gets kicked out from Louise's room. His luck is C, meaning it's a perfect neutral. Better than D or E, which are leaning on the Bad luck side.

He finally fully regenerates and starts to stands up, and he saw Siesta.

"M-my Lor- Delrich! What are you doing there?" Siesta said while she helps him stand up. He was wrong about fully regenerating. His leg still hurts, but he could stand up nonetheless.

"Thanks Siesta," Delrich leaned on the wall for support "but see, it appears I got on Louise's bad side today" He said, not going away from the wall.

"Why? What did you do to get on her bad side?" She asked curiously. Eyeing him carefully for any hints that may leak out.

"Became Friends with Kirche" He shrugged. He now really regenerates and the pain left his Leg, allowing him to stand up without any difficulty.

"Oh... Miss Zerbst"

"Say Siesta," He began. "Are you busy?" He asked.

"No. Why is that?"

"Just follow me. I'll show you something cool" He started to walk, Siesta following him.

* * *

"Um Delrich, why did you ask me to just stand here with an Apple on my head?" Siesta asked curiously.

"Just stay still" Delrich picked up his Bow and nocked an arrow.

Siesta must've understood what was going to happen, but before she even protested, a 'twap' was heard, and an apple was pierced in the middle can be seen.

"Wow" Was all Siesta could say. She never saw someone who could do that. She always thought that wasn't possible and only happened in the novels she read.

"Told you I'll show you something cool" He shrugged again and picked up another arrow. Earlier, a couple of minutes ago, He was able to find some flint and made real arrows, and not just sharpened sticks, like he was using earlier. Now he just have to make an Archery target, like a Dartboard.

Delrich spotted a Giant Mole nearby and called its attention. "Here boy!" Delrich tossed the pierced apple, which in response, the Mole happily ate.

"O-oh! Sorry Delrich, but I have to go now!" Siesta excused herself and left. Maids weren't always free of their time.

And Delrich watched Siesta leaved. He scanned around the field, before finding a familiar bluette.

"Tabitha!" He called out to Tabitha strolling around the Grassy night fields. She looks at him with a 'what is it?' expression.

"Yes?" She asked

"What are you going to do tomorrow? For the Exhibition?"

"Secret" And thus, Tabitha stopped looking at him and resumed strolling.

 _"Looks like everyone is busy today. Might as well learn a bit of magic"_ He thought. There was no doubt that the A+ rank on his mana was there without a reason. Should he not be able to learn magic, then that would be used for Noble Phantasms, which he still doubts he have one.

He starts to walk to the Only Teacher he knew. Mister Colbert.

* * *

Delrich was having rather a difficult time finding the mage, but after a while, he managed fo find him in the Library. He should have known this fact all along. "Teachers like books/knowledge". Next time he's going to search for a teacher, Library it is first.

"Mister Colbert" Delrich said, making the professor look at him.

"Yes? What do you need?" He asked Delrich patiently. Delrich quickly scanned the cover of the book the teacher was reading, "Brimir and History" was the title, along with a picture of a man, which gave the impression of a "Holy" being.

"Can you please teach me magic?" Colbert fixes his glasses.

"Excuse me?" Colbert asked to repeat the sentence. Maybe he hadn't heard right and he said something else different. Age was starting to catch up on him anyways.

"I said sir, Can you please teach me magic" Delrich asked again.

"Well," Colbert began. "Only Nobles could use Magic, and commoners can't. Unless you're stating that you're a Noble, which shouldn't be possible"

"Sir" Delrich said. "I just feel like I can use magic, somehow"

After a few minutes of arguing back and forth, the Librarian warned them.

"Fine. Go with Louise to her classes tomorrow, I'll tell you when you'll practice and learn by then" Colbert sighed and opened his book to where he last closed it.

"Thank you sir. I will not make your valued time go to waste" Delrich then left the Library.

Yes, it seems that Delrich is somewhat starting to become more of a Servant.

 _"Well, I'll just hope that It won't take too long to learn Magic. The War tends to just last a few weeks, a Month at most"_ Delrich thought as he walked. With no destination set in his mind, just mindlessly wandering.

* * *

"-ak- u-" Delrich groaned as he rolled around in his sleep. That was the case, before someone threw a bucket of freezing water at him.

"W-what t-t-the?!" He shivered as he said, barely managing to speak with the sudden drop in temperature.

"Good. You woke up. Professor Colbert asked me to fetch you. Didn't expect to actually have to wake you up" Montmorency said with a small lace of annoyance in her voice.

"Y-yes, yes" He answered passively, not bothering to return an annoyed reaction. The trail of annoyance was picked up by Delrich, who stood up, abeit slightly shivering. He then took off his Leather Jacket and folded it. He'll have to carry it and give it to Siesta when he encounters her today.

"D-Did you really h-have to do that?"

"Hmm... Let's see... You have a leather Jacket and what it appears to be Wool Pants on, You have White Hair and Red eyes and really white skin... It gives you the impression of someone who lived in Winter all his lifes" But before he could say something, "Let's get going. No doubt Professor is waiting for us"

The tone of her voice... It means one thing. She was not present at the 'Fight' as he dubbed it. But there is something that bottered Delrich. He was clearly an Albino in his second life. Yes, he tossed the thought in the unimportant bin. Now, there was a Door waiting for him.

Magic it was called.

* * *

"Professor Colbert, I returned. What do you want to do with him anyways?" Montmorency asked. Delrich was dragged through what it appeared a hut in the entrance of the forest.

"Oh. I guess you can just leave him there" Montmorency gestures for 'Payment'. Colbert sighs and hands her a small crystal. She then leaves.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way..." Colbert noticed the still-wet jacket Delrich was carrying around. It formed a small pool of water to where he was standing. He also noticed that his Hair suffer from the same.

"Why are you wet? And you're also late." Colbert asked.

"She threw freezing water at me" Delrich shrugged. That wasn't really enough to get him worked out, but he just woke up, and everyone is cranky when they are woken up in cruel ways.

"I see then. Here, To use magic, you'll need a wand." Colbert hands a Wand to Delrich, who accepts it. "If the wand produces a small spark if you grip it, then you indeed have the Potential to use magic"

Delrich grips the wand. A small spark? Nope. What came out was a fascinating show of lights and flickers, it then died shortly after.

"Hmm... That absolutely proves you can use magic. Duchess Valliere's was a continous crackles and pops. Let's begin with the First Spell everyone starts off with" Colbert said as he placed a small stone in front of Delrich.

"The first one is simple. A pushing spell. To do so, just think of the Stone, point your wand at it and chant 'Instonpia Manipulita'."

Delrich does it, and well, the effect was not very pretty. A small hole was seen through a wall, and the table has a trail of a small broken trench. Kinda like an airplane crash landing on the ground. A railgun, was the spell for Delrich.

"Well... It appears that that was rather powerful... Try doing it weaker this time" Colbert placed another stone on the Table. "The next spell needs Self-Control"

Delrich does it again, but this time, It was just like a small shove was given to the rock. It moved a few inches from it's original position.

"Excellent! For the next spell..." And thus, Delrich learnt magic and a couple of nifty spells. The Student-and-Mentor stopped training after they heard the trumpets sounding and scrambled footsteps.

"Sir, what's happening?" Delrich asked. He addressed his Mentor by so, as it was just formal and Colbert refused being called 'Mentor'.

"It appears that it's time for the Exhibition. Go with Miss Valliere and you'll be fine" Colbert replied.

Of course. The Exhibition. He forgot actually, It slipped out of his mind. But whatever, Archery and a few Bulls-Eyes would be entertaining enough.

"Oh!" Colbert said, making Delrich stop in his tracks. "Take this Wand with you as well. That is just a training wand and will break from consecutive spells" Colbert gives Delrich a small ornately decorated wand. At the top it was Green and as it travels down, it slowly becomes blue and at the bottom was Sapphire colored.

"Thank you Sir" Delrich bows down. It was only good to show respect to your mentors, espcially when they give you something.

"But, there'll be more lessons to come. Tomorrow, we'll have another meeting, and don't be late this time"

"Um, Yes sir" Delrich said sheepishly, scratching his head.

After exchanging farewells, our protagonist leaves the hut, with a door opened for him.

* * *

Delrich arrives at the place what he perceives as the Front Entrance. Students are crowded on the sides, with on the middle what it appears to be a Red Carpet

 _"Of course. Red Carpet always means VIP people"_ Delrich thought as he tried to search for Louise. He was eventually met with no luck however, but as he turned around, he saw a trace of pink in the crowds. That was definitely Louise. She's the only one with Pink hair.

But, before he could even reach her, annoying trumpets came, and a Carriage also came at the entrance. White horses, with horns on their foreheads, also called Unicorns, pulled the carriage and halted to a stop. The doors lined with Silver then opened, revealing a Purple haired beauty. She then steps outside and looks at the crowds, left, then right, then her gaze stops at Louise, for a brief second.

Delrich definitely knew that the Princess and Louise knew each other.

"My- She's much beautiful than paintings could picture her~" Delrich heard a boy somewhere said.

"She's so beautiful, that Paper and Ink cannot capture her pure beauty" Another boy said.

Delrich facepalms. Cheesiest Lines he ever heard on his second life. Ignoring more cheesy lines, he looks at the Princess once again. He tries to get a clearer view, scrunitizing up his face, but to no avail. When he just gave up trying to get a clear vke his vision suddenly sharpened and zoomed in.

 _"This is definitely new. Must be another Archer-class Ability"_ Yes, the zoom in definitely belongs to an Archer. It would help with Sniping distant targets obviously.

"Greetings Academy of Tristain" Delrich turned and faced where the Voice came from. It was the Princess speaking. "As you would know, I visited here because I want to watch the Performances of all the students and their Familiars here. As may I be the first, may all of you have Good luck today"

Cheers erupted after the speech. After a while, everyone calmed down. Delrich saw an Old man, a really, really Old man bow down and kiss the Princess on her hand. The old man's length of beard would probably put Dumbledore's to shame.

After that, everyone started to disperse, eventually, only a handful of people remained. Delrich saw Louise and he went to her.

"Where. Have. You. Been?!" Louise yelled.

Delrich sweatdrops as he saw her Draw out her wand and asked him to follow her for a 'friendly talk'. Yup, you shouldn't cross a Tsundere. Especially if she's mad.

* * *

 **Okay, so, Another rather long Chapter (Once again, in my standards). The reason for this is that, I want to train myself to write longer (about 4-5k words will do), and what better is there than to actually "train" yourself? Meh, some easter eggs.**

 **-Delrich splashed with Water? Inspired from Aribeth's "Within the Verge of Insanity". Protagonist is splashed with water to be woken up.**

 **-Magic?! Archer?! Hmm... I wonder... But still, a big fat NOPE.**

 **Meh, that's all I guess. Anyways,**

 **Review. It's author's blood and is the best thing as a Guest that you can do.**

 **Hmm? Nothing here to see... Just, press that Review button, and type "Words of Encouragement" or something.**


End file.
